I love coffee
by Elie07
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que serias capaz de hacer por tu bebida favorita? / —¿Te gusta el café?/ Lucy abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida. ¿Qué si le gustaba el café? / — Amo el café.


**Advertencias: **Em... pues supongo que lenguaje un poco obsceno :/

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**I LOVE COFFEE**

Estaba harta, de malhumor y con dolor de cabeza. ¡Genial! ¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar el día? Masajeo sus sienes una vez más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido esa acción. Pero ¿Qué más daba? Por más que masajeara y masajeara el dolor no se iba.

¡Estúpida migraña! ¡Estúpido Loki! ¡Estúpida musiquita romántica que solo empeoraba su humor! ¡Estúpido cajero que solo la observaba desconfiado! ¡Estúpidos dulces tan apetecibles! ¡Estúpido aire acondicionado! ¡Estúpida luz tan brillante! ¡Estúpido olor a café!

¡CAFÉ!

Olfateo una vez más y se estremeció al oler aquel olor tan delicioso que le despertaba los sentidos, se dejo guiar por su olfato, le importaba un pepino frito que la tacharan de perro; ella necesitaba esa bebida. Había caminado por toda la tienda, recorrido cada estante, cada uno de los pasillos…

Sin poder encontrar la maldita maquina de café.

Claro y preguntareis: "¿Acaso no podía preguntarle al cajero?" Pues no, ese estúpido chico amargado, casi tanto como ella o incluso más, se había limitado a lanzarle una mirada de me-hablas-y-te-asesino. Y ella como toda persona _normal_, aunque de normal tenía poco, evito en lo posible cruzar si quiera miradas con él. Pero aun podía sentir su sombría mirada vigilándola.

Camino hasta el lugar donde se encontraban las mesas y las sillas sin ver la estúpida maquina de café. Lo único que vio fue a un chico sentado en una de las mesas, quien llevaba una gorra, gafas y una larga gabardina.

¿De qué película de delincuentes se habría escapado?

Lucy estaba a punto de largarse de ahí y volver a su casa a compadecerse de sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de aquello. Delante del chico había un bonito, hermoso y sencillo vaso de café negro. Y aclarare que si no fuese una emergencia, nunca, pero nunca, habría pensado en la posibilidad de correr y coger aquel vasito tan adorable.

PERO NO.

Aunque fuese una emergencia ella tenía dignidad, era una damisela con modales refinados. Podía resistir ese día sin un café, iría a su casa y simplemente tomaría un baño para relajarse y todos contentos.

.

.

.

¡JODER! ¿A quien quería engañar? Mandaría a la mierda todo eso de los modales y robaría ese café. No, mejor dicho, lo tomaría. Si, tomaría ese café.

Se acerco lentamente a la mesa con los nervios de punta. ¡Por favor! ¡Eso que iba a hacer era un delito!

D.E.L.I.T.O.

¡Siempre podía ir a otra tienda a comprar un café! Sí, claro, pero la cuestión ahí era ¿Dónde? Se acababa de mudar y la única tienda que había visto era aquella. Se regaño mentalmente, aquello le pasaba por huir de casa e irse a vivir al campo.

Se intento tranquilizar, cada vez estaba más cerca de la mesa. Di un paso, otro paso…

_¡Ahora!_

Rápidamente cogió el café con su mano derecha y apretó el paso directa hacia la puerta trasera. Pudo ver de reojo como el chico, si es que era un chico, la miraba extrañado y hasta un poco alucinado. Bueno, era normal. Seguramente nunca hubiera esperado que le robaran un café. Seguramente ella era la única tonta a la que se le ocurría robar un café, perdón quería decir, _tomar_ un café.

Estiro su mano para empujar las puertas y huir, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta principal, ese tintineo tan molesto seguido de una voz grave y el sonido de lo que parecía… ¡¿una pistola?!

—¡Alto, queda usted detenido!

Lucy se paralizo. No podía ser, no podía ser cierto. Iban a detenerla por robar un simple café…

_Desde el principio supe que no era buena idea_— escucho una vocecita en su mente, su conciencia quizá.

Pero también se activo otra cosa en su mente. El instinto de supervivencia.

¿Y qué le decía ese instinto?

Corre.

Y eso es lo que hizo, corrió como si no hubiera mañana para salvar el pellejo.

Por fin llego hasta la puerta de su casa, una pequeña casita de color crema que mostraba sencillez por todos los costados. Apoyo una de sus manos en sus piernas intentando recuperar el aliento, en su mente se recordó hacer más ejercicio o terminaría realmente gorda.

Inspiro profundamente, debía calmarse, su corazón comenzó a dejar de latir tan rápidamente hasta recuperar su ritmo normal… Podía estar tranquila, había conseguido huir sin que le vieran su rostro. ¡Era libre!

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro, rápidamente se dio la vuelta con el corazón en la mano, en la izquierda ya que en la derecha llevaba el café. Grande fue su alivio al ver los ojos verde olivo de su ahora vecino.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálida Luigi —se preocupo el chico de cabellera rosada, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Si me encuentro bien —intento sonreír levemente aunque solo le salió una mueca rara que hizo que el chico se riera— Y es Lucy.

El chico volvió a reír, causando que el corazón de la rubia se desbocase nuevamente y sintiera un suave cosquilleo en su barriga. Natsu miro como la chica de ojos chocolate sostenía en su mano un café negro.

—¿Te gusta el café?

Lucy abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida. ¿Qué si le gustaba el café? Oh… Si Natsu supiera todo lo que había hecho por aquel simple vaso… A sí que en definitiva…

—No me gusta —el chico vio a Lucy sin entender, entonces ¿qué hacía con aquel vaso? La rubia levanto la vista con una amplia sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al peli rosa— Amo el café.

¿Fin?

Un hombre de gran musculatura y de cabello rubio se encontraba colocando las esposas a aquel criminal tan buscado. Espero a que hicieran "click" y tomo del cabello a aquel delincuente.

—Por fin te atrapamos Jellal —sonrió de forma arrogante— Ya no te podrás escapar.

El aludido solo lo miro con odio aunque no pronuncio ninguna palabra.

— ¡Laxus, ven un momento por favor! —una mujer de largos cabellos castaños llamo al policía quien se acerco dejando al hombre de cabellos azulados junto a su compañero Bixlow.

Después se escucho unos golpes y los quejidos del policía, el rubio se dio la vuelta solamente para ver a un moribundo Bixlow en el suelo y una moto a lo lejos. Genial.

Mientras, un sonriente peli azul reducía un poco la velocidad; ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de los agentes como para que le dieran caza. Su sonrisa aumento aun más al recordar a aquella chica rubia del café.

* * *

Fin.—

Bien, no tenia internet así que solo para molestar a mi primo me puse a escribir sobre algo que estaba tomando en ese momento, un café negro. Decidí probarlo y me gusto :) Con muuuucha azúcar eso si :D

¿Me dejash un review, por fish?

_¡Aye, Sir!_


End file.
